Nobodys Little Princesses
by Valkary White
Summary: Her parents killed by heartless and her being sent to the org.xiii she bonds wtih numbers I-VI and they become her family but with the other members comeing into the picture how will she react? MAY DO A SEQUAL IF I PLAY THE PLOT RIGHT AND PEOPLE LIKE THE STORY. Rated M for Fighting in future chapters and language.
1. Intro

Nobody`s Little Princesses

Me: Yeah Yeah I know I have some stories I got ta finish but I will just be patent (Sp?)

Xemnas: Well the authoress does not own Kingdom Hearts but she does own how we will act, the plot, and the Oc for the story.

Me: -Snickers-

Xemnas: What are you laughing at child!

Me, Axel, and Xigbar: Your name it says Mansex Bwahahahahaha –falls on floor laughing-

Xemnas: -sigh- well before I kill them I will tell you that the authoress hopes you enjoy the story.

_**Before the story began (Around the time birth by sleep ended and Terra became Xehanort and all that shiz)**_

_The worlds were at peace for the unversed were defeated. Xehanort was now working for Ansem the Wise with no memory of his past. Braig who was also working for Ansem seemed to know this tanned and mysterious man yet Xehanort did not know Braig. Lea and Isa were still friends though Isa had to keep pulling Lea out of fights he couldn`t handle. Dilan and Aeleus still protected the castle that Even and Ienzo still work in to perform their studies. But what people don`t know about are the people that live outside that story such as the Lore family. The male in the group in Richard Lore he is also Merlin the wizard's son. Mika the older female of the group is Richard`s wife and also his partner in guarding the city. The younger of the females is little Mia Lore the four year old daughter of Mika and Richard. This is where her story began and their story ended._

_**One Year Later**_

"_Ahhhh! What`s that thing it just ate some one!" Everyone was in a panic as the newly arisen fiends known as __**Heartless**__ began attacking the citizens of Radiant Gardens. "Merlin could you please keep Mia safe from harm while we try to help the people escape these strange creatures." Mika asked looking her father-in-law in the eyes while handing him the little girl. "Alright Mika just promise me that you and Richard will come back safe." "We will father don`t worry about us." Richard said looking up from over the edge of the wall where he had been keeping watch. Wishing the couple good luck he looked to his little granddaughter in his arms only to find her gone. "You are more like your Father than they think Mia my dear." and with that he set off to find his pride and joy. _

_**Mia`s POV**_

'_I wonder where mommy and daddy went?' I thought as I wondered through the town and running people looking for them. After a while I found them in the Castle garden beating up these weird black thingies. Then mommy and daddy just disappeared after the weird thingies hurt them "Hey bring back my mommy and daddy you big meanys!"(A.N Remember mind and actions of a four year old.) After I said that the weird thingies tried to hurt me then everything went bl__ac__k._

_**And this child is where your story shall begin you will bring light and happiness to those who need it most.**_

'_W-who`s there, w-who are you, and where a-am I?'_

_**I am no one of importance child and you are inside the darkness but your light is keeping you safe.**_

'_W-what are you talking about I-I don`t g-get it?'_

_**You will understand in time child but for now it is time for you to awaken for I have sent you somewhere where you are and will be needed.**_

**Nobody`s POV (No pun intended... Much)**

"Who's this kid and where did she come from?" Vexen formerly known as Even said while checking the child over for any sign of injury. "She can`t be a _**Nobody **_like us she still has her heart." Zexion formerly known as Ienzo stated while looking at the young girl that appeared in front of them. "Hey doesn't she seem familiar to you guys?" Xigbar formerly known as Braig asked still trying to place who she reminded him of. "Mika Lore." Lexaeus formerly known as Aeleus said startling everyone for he didn`t speak much at all. "Who`s Mika Lore?" Xaldin formerly known as Dilan questioned because in all of his years at Radiant Gardens the only Mika he knew of was of Mika Wilder Ansem the Wise's Granddaughter (A.N You see where I`m going with this don`t you.) "She`s the Wife of Richard Lore Merlin the wizards son she came by the castle every once in a while to visit Ansem her grandfather." Lexaeus responded to the question asked to him the returned back to his constant silence. "W-where am I?" Came a soft yet audible voice and the newly found organization turned to see that the young girl was awake reviling striking blue eyes. "Hey what`s your name _princesses_, by the way my name`s Xigbar." Said man asked the little girl who was looking lost and as if she was about to cry her eyes out. "M-my names Mia, Mia Lore Mister." After she said that Xemnas formerly known as Xehanort walked into the room and spotted the child. "Child come here." Xemnas boomed in his loud and rather frightening voice but the girl obeyed and surprisingly didn`t show fear.

**Mia`s POV**

"Did I do something wrong mister?" I asked the big man in front of me after I got over to him. "No child but what is your name and tell me as best as you can how you got here." I blinked 'well at least I`m not in trouble.' "My name`s Mia Lore Mister nice to meet you." I said smiling and moving my almost white blonde hair out of my face to show more of my eyes cause daddy says that I should always show people my pretty blue eyes. "And well I don`t know how I got here." I said which seemed to shock everyone in the room. "Well can you tell us what happened before you got here?" A Blonde man with green eyes asked. "Ok mister I can do that"

_**Flashback (yes I know I went over this in the story but this is what she's telling them) **_

_I had given Grandpa Merlin the slip and was now wondering the streets. 'I wonder where mommy and daddy went?' I thought as I wondered through the town and running people looking for them. After a while I found them in the Castle garden beating up these weird black thingies. Then mommy and daddy just disappeared after the weird thingies hurt them "Hey bring back my mommy and daddy you big meanys!" _

_**Flashback end (notice how I added some things which is what she's thinking right after she escapes merlin.)**_

"And that`s what happened." I said after telling my story to them "Mia-"Xemnas started but stopped right after then started once more "Mia how would you like to stay here with us?"

End

Me: Bwahahahahaha I`m the lord of all evil –insert more evil laugh here-

Xemnas: W-what the hell is wrong with her?

Xigbar and Axel: She had sugar and caffeine.

Xemnas: And this is what happens you`d think she`d act like Demyx when she has sugar.

Axel: Nah she`s much more violent and sadistically crazy.

Xigbar: And Siax seems to strangely like that.

Xemnas: Ok she`s starting to creep even me out and that`s an accomplishment so I`m just going to end the story here by saying please review and also don`t give her sugar or she`ll end up killing us all.

Axel: But aren't we already dead.

Xemnas: You know what I mean you twit.

Xigbar: any ways Bye people hope ya liked it.


	2. Daddy?

Nobody`s Little Princesses

Me: N-no reviews that makes me sad.

Axel: Val calm down you`ll get reviews eventually.

Me: Yeah I know but I`d still like some to see how people like it and if they have any tips on what they'd like me to improve in my stories.

Xigbar: Well you have your friends that read them and give you their reviews.

Me: Yeah well any way on with da story.

**Recap**

**Mia`s POV**

"And that`s what happened." I said after telling my story to them "Mia-"Xemnas started but stopped right after then started once more "Mia how would you like to stay here with us?"

**End Recap**

**Chapter 2: Daddy !**

**Mia`s POV**

"Yes I would Mister... well if it`s ok with everyone else here to that I stay." I said looking down expecting a 'no we don`t want her here' from one of them. 'They`ll probably say no because they don`t want to be called kidnappers by Grandpa Merlin.' "Well little Mia everyone seems to want to keep you around so with that said and done why don`t we find you a room." Xemnas said while standing up and as he stood he held out his hand for me to take it. "Ok let`s go." was my happy response as I took his hand and let him lead me to my new room.

**Time skip by Three days**

**Mia`s POV**

The day after I got my new room I was shown around my new home and the day after they told me they were something called a _**Nobody **_and they told me that meant that had no hearts. We had just finished dinner (A.N yes they eat food in my story, don`t like it to bad my story not yours.) and then I went to bed after taking a bath and putting on my PJ`s. (A.N she has a bathroom in her room as do all the members.)

**Mia`s Dream World.**

'_Mia why!' 'Why did you leave your Grandfather Mia?' __**'I**_**-**_**I only wanted to find you and mommy.'**__ 'You're a horrible child you were supposed to stay with Merlin not run off.' 'Mia!' 'Why Mia?' __**'Stop make it stop I did nothing wrong stop yelling at me mommy!'**_

**Exit Dream World**

**Nobody`s POV**

Mia got up ran from her room crying and screaming from her dream. "DADDY!" Was what she screamed while running down the halls making almost all of the organization members wake up. (Minus Xaldin for the man sleeps like a rock.)Everyone was now out of their rooms to see what the noise was only to find Mia bawling her eyes out sitting in the middle of the floor her feet hurting from running. Before anyone could do anything Mia suddenly got up and ran straight for Xigbar. As soon as she got close to him she latched on to his leg and continued to cry even after he pried her off his leg and picked her up. "Hey what`s wrong _Princesses_?" "B-bad dream c-can I stay with you p-please." She said in-between hiccupping. "Sure we should also go back to bed to don`t you guys think so to." "Yeah see you tomorrow number II." Said a shaken up and exhausted Zexion heading back down the hall towards his room. After everyone else left to their respected rooms Xigbar went back to his but instead of going to sleep he sat down and said to Mia "Do you want to tell me what the dream was about talking about it usually helps." "O-ok if it`ll help me feel better I`ll t-tell you."

_**Mia`s storytelling to Xigbar (A.N. I just used what I wrote for her dream as her storytelling to Xiggy.)**_

'_Mia why!' 'Why did you leave your Grandfather Mia?' __**'I**_**-**_**I only wanted to find you and mommy.'**__ 'You're a horrible child you were supposed to stay with Merlin not run off.' 'Mia!' 'Why Mia?' __**'Stop make it stop I did nothing wrong stop yelling at me mommy!'**_

_**End of storytelling**_

_**Mia`s POV**_

"*sniff* Hey your right that did make me feel a bit better and I want to know something." "Huh what and would that be?" "Can I call you daddy?" "W-why do you want to call me that?" I could see his face turning pink at that question. "Well you remind alot of my daddy and you also call me what daddy calls me." "Alright I guess you could call me that." "Yay!" "Now time for bed I`m tired and we got to wake up early tomorrow." "Ok daddy." Was the last thing I said before falling asleep.

End

Me: yeah I know it was way short but that`s all I had for this chapter.

Xigbar: Val I have a question?

Me: Yes Xiggy?

Xigbar: One don`t call me that and Two why did you make me act like that

Me: One I can call you what I want to and Two because it makes the story cute.

Xigbar: So why am I the dad and who`s the mom going to be?

Me: I`m not going to tell you that you have to wait till I write it.

Axel: Well while these two argue like their married we ask of you to review.

Me and Xigbar: We aren't married that`s not funny!

Zexion: Also Valkary does not own Kingdom Hearts though she does own how we act, the plot, any jokes she may use, and her OC Mia.


	3. Update

Update

Me: Hi peoples!

Saïx: Yea the authoress got a review regarding the character sign-ups.

Me: Yup so Axel can you read the comment.

Axel: Sure, so a guest asked "_can__ the person not have someone they want to be with, 'cause that's what I want to sign up with"_

Me: Well you could but it would take me alot longer to get the character in the story, but I have no objections against it. Also I am currently working on all of my stories and I apologize for the long breaks in-between chapters.

Here are the stories I`m currently working on at the time:

Akatsuki Cats? Say What now?(Naruto)

Behind the Cats eyes(Bleach)

Well this is well how I put it Strange(Hetalia)

Nobodys Little Princesses(Kingdom Hearts)

And for those of you that read my first Fan fiction Scars which was a Soul eater fic I may actually be redoing it with a different plot than I was originally going to set out.


End file.
